Snowy Wishes
by Knightwolf
Summary: A little holiday story I came up with, featuring Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. Maybe some special guests too.
1. Holiday humbug

Here's a little holiday story I came up with, Fruits Basket style. I hope you like it. Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and created by Natsuki Takaya.

Snowy Wishes

Hi, I'm Tohru Honda. Today is December 23rd. Only two days to go until Christmas Day. I can't wait! This is the first Christmas I'll be able to spend with the Sohmas. To make it even better, it just started snowing. It looks like it will truly be a white Christmas. Kyo, Yuki and I are just finishing up the decorations on the tree in the living room. Shigure is out buying the things for Christmas dinner, despite my insisting that I take care of it. Yes, everyone is full of holiday cheer.

"Damn it! Where the heck is the star for the tree?! Why is it that every year I can never find it?!"

"It's because you're an idiot and you can't see what's right in front of you. It's right there on top of that box."

Well, almost everyone.

"Shut up, you damn rat! I would have found it eventually!"

"No, you wouldn't have."

I'd hoped that the holiday season would help them get along more, but I guess I was wrong. Then, Shigure walked in carrying two big bags of groceries.

"Yuki, Kyo. I sense another fight coming on. Just don't destroy house, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's just get this done. Damn rat."

"I agree. The less time I have to spend in the same room with you, the better. Stupid cat."

Maybe they are getting along a little better.

"Tohru, I got everything you said you'll need for your dinner."

"Oh, let me help you carry those into the kitchen."

"Thank you, Tohru. You can take the lighter bag in my right hand."

"Hai!"

The two of us walked into the kitchen and started to put the food away. I filled the cupboards, while Shigure took care of the fridge items. For Christmas, I plan to make an American style dinner with a Japanese twist. On the menu will be Ham baked in brown sugar and maple syrup and garnished with pineapples. Also, there will be Polish and Italian sausage, fried stuffed green and red peppers for the Christmas theme, steamed rice, miso soup with bacon and tofu, steamed vegetables, and pickled beets. Shigure was so nice to get the food by himself while we finish the decorations. He's such a kind person. He even smiled to himself the whole time we put everything away. He must always be thinking of others.

(Shigure's actual thoughts: 'High school girls, high school girls, working at the grocery store, all for me! Wearing santa hats and short red skirts! Oh, what a wonderful, wonderful thing to see!')

After we were finished in the kitchen, I went back to see how things were going in the living room. Yuki and Kyo had finished the tree. At the top, there was a sparkling crystal star. Gold and silver bells, glass snowflakes, blue and silver reflective balls, Santa and all eight reindeer, and red and green lights shined throughout. I wanted to tell them right away what a great job they did, but Yuki had already retreated to the TV in the dining room and Kyo upstairs to his room to train I would think.

Oh, mom. What a wonderful Christmas this is going to be. Tomorrow will be Christmas Eve. I'm so exited, I feel like a little kid!

Snowy Wishes outtakes:

Shigure: Yuki, Kyo. I sense another fight coming on. Just don't destroy the house, okay?

Kyo: Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's…Hey, Shigure. What's that sticking out of your pocket?

Yuki: It looks like a phone-number and the words 'call me' written in young girl's handwriting.

Kyo: Don't tell me you went shopping just to pick up chicks.

Shigure: Hahahaha, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about!

Yuki: You're so filthy.


	2. Mistletoe misfire

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned and created by Natsuki Takaya.

Snowy Wishes

Chapter II

Omake Theatre:

Kagura was visiting at Shigure's house as she usually does. It's a snowy day with slowly falling snowflakes framed within the windowpane. In the kitchen, Kagura stood in front of the stove preparing lunch for everyone. As she stirs the stew in the boiling pot, she's startled to feel two arms gently wrap themselves around her waist as well as hear Kyo's soft voice in her left ear.

"Kagura."

"K-Kyo…What are you…"

"No, don't turn around. I need to confess something, Kagura. The truth is…"

He begins to hold her ever closer.

"…my dear Kagura, you're the one I truly BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Kagura jumps up in her bed, quickly reaches over and slaps the alarm clock. She slowly picked it up with trembling hands and stared at it with wide eyes of frustration.

A loud "DAMN IT!!!!" was heard. Then a hard crash against the far wall of her room.

Chapter II Start:

Hello! Tohru Honda here. December 24th, Christmas Eve has arrived. All through December, I made sure I did my best to get everyone a gift to show my appreciation for all of their kindness. Thank goodness I picked up all those extra hours at my part time job or else I wouldn't have been able to do it. I got something for Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji and Hatori. I even got something for Akito, though I haven't met him yet. I hope it's not too forward of me, but I just don't want anyone to be left out.

I know it's too soon to be thinking of the new year, but this coming year I hope I'll be able to meet Akito and tell him in person how thankful I am for his kindness in letting me stay with the Sohmas. I also hope to meet many more Zodiac animals in this coming year.

Today, we got all of our wrapping done and placed the presents underneath the tree. In the evening, Yuki, Kyo and I spent time in the living room, drinking hot tea and listening to holiday tunes on the radio. Much to my delight, Yuki and Kyo were acting much more civil towards eachother. I'm not sure if it was the holiday spirit or just the fact that they were too tired from wrapping presents all day long.

"Say, Kyo. Could you turn the dial to 97.1?"

"Yeah, sure. How's that, Yuki?"

"That's good."

Shigure had hung Mistletoe above the door to the living room. Before I realized it, I was standing underneath it. Not a moment passed until Shigure surprised me by putting his arm around my waist and saying,

"You know, it's a time honored tradition. If a man and woman should find themselves standing under the Mistletoe on Christmas Eve, the two must kiss."

"Eh?!"

"We wouldn't want to break tradition, now would we?"

"I, uh, awa, wa!"

Then Yuki jumped in and knocked Shigure across the room, which surprised me even more.

"Yuki, you're so mean. I was only joking after all."

"Have you no shame?"


End file.
